Dyskusja użytkownika:Pawel10s
Nieobecny w dniach 20.07 - 03.08 Witaj, Pawel10s, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Strona główna. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Buizelek (dyskusja) 14:48, wrz 8, 2010 Wiesz może jak tabelkę w moim brudnopisie przesunąć na prawo? - Buizelek 11:50, wrz 9, 2010 (UTC) Jasne! Wiesz tylko podaj imie , wiek , miasto rodowe , cel , charakter , pokemony (na razie max. 4). - PokeGirl Wchodzisz w dowolnego poka, kopiujesz tabelkę, uzupełniesz kolory (tam gdzie ciemne to biorę z wikinezki z szablonó np. water color dark), wagę, typ, wklejasz zdjęcie, i takie tam a jak coś to pisz :) - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 13:20, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Chyba dałabym radę Ale trochę opisz jego wygląd. Hej, może dorobisz coś na profilku? Bo trochę pusty :P - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 13:45, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Emm, nie pamiętam ale gdy je zapisywałem nie wchodziły w jpg, jpeg, png, gif tylko w mapę bitową - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 13:49, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Nie, nigdy tak nie uważałem. I mówię to szczerze. Kiedyś myślałem że jesteś trochę samolubny, ale polubiłem Cię, lecz nigdy nie uważałem że jesteś głupi - Buizelek 19:47, lis 22, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, wierzę że mnie nie zablokujesz. Ale przyrzekam na że nie uważałem że jesteś głupi. Hoenn poprostu chce zostać Adminem i mnie zablokować - Buizelek 19:52, lis 22, 2010 (UTC) Nom, trochę mnie tam obgaduje. A co do tego, że spowolniłem się w pracy to to prawda, ale nie dlatego że zostałeś Adminem tylko dlatego, że ostatnio pochłonęła mnie szkoła i komiksy. Wybacz, obiecuję się poprawić ;) - Buizelek 20:01, lis 22, 2010 (UTC) Ha, ha ;) Szkoda, że nie ma takiego przedmiotu jak Pokemony albo Wychowanie do życia w Poke - świecie xD Dobranoc :) - Buizelek 20:16, lis 22, 2010 (UTC) Ja już sam nie wiem co o tym wszystkim myśleć ;( - Buizel Michał wkurza wszystkich. Ale z tymi prezentami się zgadzam. Po prostu przekupstwo ;( - Buizelek Zablokujesz na trochę Michała? :D (zawsze można pomażyć, nie?) --PokeGirl 13:04, gru 4, 2010 (UTC) Wiem... -.- --PokeGirl 16:55, gru 4, 2010 (UTC) Witam :) Proszę zobaczyć, to profil Damixa Użytkownik:D'Jok. Jakby miał pan czas, to prosiłbym o przesłanie brakujących plików. I bardzo przepraszam, że sam tego nie zrobię, ale zwyczajnie nie mam czasu. Do widzenia :) - Buizelek 14:03, sty 8, 2012 (UTC) Nom tak zaproponowałem, bo tam widać co jest, a czego nie ma. Jak nie chcesz to nie, powiem mu żeby sam sobie po przesyłał - Buizelek 15:29, sty 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok, a zrobimy własne anime? - Jabudex Chyba tak, niewiadomo... - Jabudex Paweł, weź zablokuj usera Michałek7 i Gitaros na Wikinezce. Pierwszy jakiś bzdury wypisuje na czyichś profilach, a drugi w artykule. :P PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 18:53, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Widziałam, jak nie dawno robiłeś edycje tutaj, na BW, ale nie byłam pewna, czy Wikinezkę też masz włączoną. 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 20:01, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Hej jestem Wikcio4 słyszałem że lubisz forum sam takie mam http://www.pokemon-diamond.pun.pl/forums.php zagrasz? Naprawde mi na nim zależy Gra Zoo Zapraszam! poprawiłam, abyś nie musiał przenosić non stop :) ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 08:22, kwi 24, 2012 (UTC) spoko :) Oglądałeś digimony? Bo szukam rywali do anime ;O ja właśnie skończyłam all serie TTT^TTT JA CHCE RENAMON I SAKUYAMON DXX polecam :) w przed ostatnim odc. mówią all.. To wszystko to tylko inne wymiary które w Xros II łączą się ,aby pokonać Quatzmona! Moja naj to tamers, potem Front, Adv I, Xros, Savers i ostatnie Adv II boję się ,że te przed Xrosem juz nie można ,bo usunęli megaupload :/ Ale xros w górę to tu i tu ;O poprzednie to tylko w oryginale :/ Fajne anime!Czy mógłbym w nim wystąpić?Chociaż w turnieju? - Jabudex 16:02, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) Czytaj ,zapisz się , baw się! Czy mogę zrobić takie same anime jak ty, tylko zamiast PBW będzie JBW?Ploose, chociaż będzie podobne mogę zrobić? -Jabudex 17:22, lip 12, 2012 (UTC) Wiem że nie Paweł, ale ja chcem mieć JBW - Jabudex Best Wishes.Tylko się pytałem czy mogę też takie zrobić, takie same postacie co w normalnym anime, ich poki.Wiesz, tylko się pytam czy mogę zrobić. Jabudex 08:17, lip 13, 2012 (UTC) Siemka, nie nie, spoko :D nie obraziłbym się, jakby ktoś uzupełnił całą historię w ogóle :D Spoko, pierwsze pytanie - trener czy koordynator? :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:48, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) Ja chcę jak najlepiej dogodzić wam, dlatego pytam. A więc trener, tak? Ok, teraz jak chciałbyś mieć na imię oraz jaki wygląd dla swojej postaci byś chciał. To mi teraz przyślij Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:29, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, to teraz 20 ulubionych pokemonów z generacji IV, II i I. Bo czasem mogą mi niektóre nie pasować poki, a tak to wybiorę szóstkę, która będzie mi odpowiadać :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:28, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) Ja wybiorę 6 z nich, tzn już wybrałem - stan podstawowy to: Charmander, Eevee, Shinx, Stunky, Munchlax, Elekid. Mogę również do tego dorzucić dwa poki ode mnie, czyli Marill i Carnivine. Jeżeli nie chcesz tych dwóch to pozostajemy przy sześciu, a jeżeli Ci odpowiadają to będziesz mieć osiem. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:54, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) No przecież wiem, spokojnie. Zaplanowałem Ci przedpremierowy debiut na HS080. Wystąpisz już w lidze Johto. Ukażą się trzy twoje pokemony. Zrób stronę postaci teraz, możesz ewentualnie dodać jakąś historię przed debiutem, czy coś. No i historię tych trzech poków, które się pokażą w HS080 - Charmander, Eevee i Elekid Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:13, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Mówię o historii przed debiutem. Historię przed debiutem każdy wymyśla sobie jaką chce :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:25, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Robisz anime na podstawie prawdziwego? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:44, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) A tego nie wiedziałam :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 08:19, sie 15, 2012 (UTC) odnawiasz opowiadanie? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:15, sie 15, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, dużo tych rozdziałów. 54? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:47, sie 15, 2012 (UTC) Nie, pytam się czy znam liczby rzymskie XD (zapomniałam rzymskich XD) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:54, sie 15, 2012 (UTC) Nie, po prostu jest ich dużo 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 06:42, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Jak patrzeć na to z tej strony to w sumie racja... 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:24, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Hej, pojawiła się już trzecia część HS080, a więc zapraszam do czytania i uzupełniania info na stronce. A i zmień sobie tabelkę już na tą nową. Możesz ją znaleźć między innymi na stronie Cola Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:03, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Widziałem, zaglądam częstoPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 10:38, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Userze zadecyduj o losie Damiana. Ma zostać trenerem w Anime, czy Hodowcą w Opowiadaniu(opok dla mnie łatwiejszy i będzie ciekawie z hodowlą:D)Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 13:08, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Proszę bardzo! ^^ PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 14:00, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Zajrzysz do mojego brudno?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 14:43, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Odpowiesz, ale szczerze. Lubisz mnie?Nie uważasz, że jestem wnerwiający i jeszcze jedno. Czytałem dyskusję Twoją, Bui, PG i ZAzurii i widziałem jak naskakujecie na Hoenna, o co poszło?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 15:01, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Mam sprawdzone osoby :P Jako iż mam już region to ci kilka podam xD http://masterthecreater.deviantart.com http://deidara-fuuka.deviantart.com/ :PPP PS. Thx :D z niektórymi gadam :3 PS. Sporo ewolucji mam od gościa, który wszystko skasował więc jestem ostatnią osobą, która ma niektóre z nich xD Siemka Pawel zapiszesz sie do wspomnien. Nie wiem czemu ale bardzo bym chciala aby w nim był. Prosze chocierz raz Pawel plisssssss "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy''' ]]' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 16:25, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC)" Niee, to nie ja. Zapytaj się Buizela, może on? Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:02, lis 1, 2012 (UTC) No w panelu administratora. A czemu pytasz? :> - Buizelek (dyskusja) 13:10, lis 1, 2012 (UTC) To jest trochę inny "mechanizm", nie wiem czy można zrobić coś takiego na Wikinezce ale zobaczę :P - Buizelek (dyskusja) 13:32, lis 1, 2012 (UTC) Paweł, ja to robię w panelu administratora, tam po prostu wgrywam obrazek. Zobaczę jak jest na wikinezce, możliwe że tam jest to trochę utrudnione (jakieś kody i szablony) - Buizelek (dyskusja) 13:40, lis 1, 2012 (UTC) Nie, mi też nie działa wikinezka Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:41, lis 16, 2012 (UTC) No niby tak.. ale kto ma za to zapłacić? I jest jeszcze szansa, żeby ją przywrócono? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:54, gru 7, 2012 (UTC) Eh.. szkoda :( --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:07, gru 7, 2012 (UTC) Chcemy odbudować wikinezkę :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:00, gru 9, 2012 (UTC) Zapraszamy Paweł tutaj :P NA PEP Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:59, gru 9, 2012 (UTC) No pewnie ;) Czemu miałoby mnie tutaj nie być? :D SniselSni (dyskusja) 16:47, gru 11, 2012 (UTC) Hej :D Zapisałbyś się do mojego anime? KLIK Serdecznie zapraszam ^^--Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:58, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) Taki bonus ode mnie. Zamieniłem Ci Carnivine na Cacneę :P Plik:Yveltal.gif ''TRZCINA08'' ''(dyskusja) 19:02, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Ona raczej mu w głowę nie wbijała tego ataku i tak, to było Igło Ramię :P Plik:Yveltal.gif ''TRZCINA08'' ''(dyskusja) 20:29, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) czesc jeste PokeTrip zapraszam do mojego i Jabudexa anime jesli chcesz do sie dopisz http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Jabudex/User:PokeTrip/Nasze_anime PokeTrip (dyskusja) 08:02, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) WSTAP W MOIM ANIME PROSZE 94.40.16.94 09:21, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Tak, wystąpi :P Prawie wszyscy wystąpią :P Co do Leavanny to stety lub niestety nie :P Nie miałem pojęcia, że Cilan u cb ma Leavanny. Dzisiaj mi to wpadło tak właściwie do głowy, jak przeglądałem listę trawiastych pokemonów z Unovy. Potrzebowałem dla niego pokemona trawiastego w pełni wyewoluowanego, ale nie startera, a więc Leavanny pasowała mi w sam raz :P Plik:175.gif ''TRZCINA08'' ''(dyskusja) 18:05, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) Hej, chciałbym się spytać, jak robisz zdjęcia do anime, znaczy takie jak 250px???? - Plik:447mini.gif ''Jabudex'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 18:05, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) Ale czy z kądś wziąłeś czy zrobiłeś??? - Plik:447mini.gif ''Jabudex'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 19:22, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) Ale jak robisz je takie fajne duże i "wyrasiste" - Plik:447mini.gif ''Jabudex'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 19:43, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) No ja też nie wiem. Może jakiś program mają czy coś - Plik:447mini.gif ''Jabudex'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 19:52, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) Szkoda, bo jak bym wiedział czego używają, to bym miał fajne brazki z anime. - Plik:447mini.gif ''Jabudex'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 13:11, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) Siemka :D Widzę, że dodałeś mi poki i ludzi z odcinka PQ029 - dzięki :D :D :D Jakbyś miał trochę czasu i chęci, to czy mógłbyś dodać również do pozostałych odcinków? ;) Byłbym naprawdę wdzięczny :D Plik:175.gif ''TRZCINA08'' ''(dyskusja) 14:45, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Kiedyś miałem zamiar, ale ten zamiar jakoś zanikł... po prostu jak piszę, to czasem piszę na kompie bez neta no i nie wpisuję tego dlatego już tak to porzuciłem :P Plik:175.gif ''TRZCINA08'' ''(dyskusja) 16:49, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Heh, super :D :D :D Film pierwszy to trochę amatorstwo jeszcze było, chociaż już sam nie pamiętam xD kiedyś miałem plany napisania kolejnych części, ale teraz jakoś nie mogę wykrzesać chwili, aby się za to zabrać. Jeżeli już, to napiszę pewnie tylko jedną część, aby zakończyć fabułę. Chciałbym napisać film 2, ale jak na razie jestem do tyłu z zaplanowaną fabułą, a więc muszę gonić do przodu :P Plik:175.gif ''TRZCINA08'' ''(dyskusja) 19:44, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Dla Jamesa oddzielna strona, dla Jessie ta co jest. Dzięki, że masz chęć mi pomagać, na pewno o tym nie zapomnę :D Mam strasznie dużo braków na stronkach ;/ Plik:175.gif ''TRZCINA08'' ''(dyskusja) 18:51, mar 26, 2013 (UTC) Użytkowniku!!! W związku z moją decyzją o wprowadzeniu pokemonów z regionu Hoenn do fabuły serii Platinum Quest proszę cię o zmodyfikowanie teamu twojej postaci w moim anime!!! Swój nowy team składający się z 20 pokemonów z czterech generacji prześlij na moją dyskusję. UWAGA!!! Możesz wybierać spośród wszystkich pokemonów z Kanto, Johto i Sinnoh, lecz tylko spośród niektórych z Hoenn!!! TUTAJ DOSTĘPNA JEST LISTA POKEMONÓW Z HOENN, KTÓRE MOGĄ WYSTĄPIĆ W TWOIM TEAMIE!!! Plik:175.gif ''TRZCINA08'' ''(dyskusja) 19:52, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Bo wiesz co - możemy wywalić jakieś, które masz, jeśli chcesz :P Plik:175.gif ''TRZCINA08'' ''(dyskusja) 20:04, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) No Charmeleona i Vaporeona bym chciał zostawić w twoim teamie, ale Elekida, albo Cacneę mogę się zgodzić na wywalenie :D :D :D Plik:175.gif ''TRZCINA08'' ''(dyskusja) 20:09, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Na stronie Jamesa użyj nowej tabelki w stylu twojej, albo Cola. Wiesz o co cho - i co z tymi pokami ? Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 20:16, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) >Charmeleon >Vaporeon Absol Cacnea >>Slaking Houndour >Sharpedo >>Aggron Wstępnie taki skład Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 20:20, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) ">" oznacza ewolucję Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 20:23, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Słuchaj, jak będziesz uzupełniał stroni, to pomógł byś też w uzupełnianiu stronek z serii HS? Chodzi mi o sezon 4, czyli Toward Mastery in Johto bo nic z niego nie ma na stronach postaci i pokemonów ;/ Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 11:44, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) nie mam pytanie chcesz wystąpic w moim aniem Unova, potem będzie inny region PokeTrip (dyskusja) 13:17, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) szukam chętnyc do anime chcesz wystąpić a tu masz 1 odcinek http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:PokeTrip/Moja_anime_3/BW001 Grałem kiedyś kiedyś na No$gba, trzeba było wpisać fixcode, żeby to w ogóle działało, ale nie miałem takich problemów. To zależy od ROMu. Ściągnij inny rom, może będzie działało, bo mi nie wszystkie romy działały zawsze. A pomógłbyś z uzupełnianiem stronek trochę w wolnym czasie? Chociaż te najważniejsze rzeczy jakieś ;) Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 19:49, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) Chomikuj.pl :D :D :D :D :D Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 11:57, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Wpisz po prostu w googe "Pokemon Black 2 chomikuj" albo "pokemon black 2 rom chomikuj" i coś znajdziesz :D Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 12:04, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Hej :) Znalazłam tę stronę zupełnie przypadkiem, kiedy szukałam w sieci aktywnych opowiadań o tematyce Pokemon. Muszę przyznać, że pomysł stworzenia takiej wiki bardzo mi się spodobał. Problem w tym, że kompletnie nie umiem się tutaj obracać... Będę więc bardzo wdzięczna, jeśli ktoś zgodzi się troszkę mi wyjaśnić co i jak i gdzie znajdę pierwsze rozdziały Waszych opowiadań. Docenię każde wsparcie :) Wyś Mam pytanie: Czemu w moim artykule są takie znaczniki . Ja ich nie wpisywałem, pisałem w trybie wizualnym. A po edytowaniu takie coś się robiło. Oto link do strony: http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/SpectraMH/Moje_anime SpectraMH Siemka! Widzę, że zajrzałeś tu znów. Chciałem się ciebie zapytać, czy chcesz mieć nową postać w Unovie, na co nawet bym nalegał :P Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 09:35, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) Max 6 - co najmniej 5 z Unovy ^^ Dane oczywiście po schemacie z tabelki itd, co to możesz mieć startera z każdego regionu oprócz Kalos, którego możemy nawet nie ujawniać (starter z danego regionu = pochodzenie postaci z tego regionu), a '''głównego pokemona możesz mieć innego. Chcę uniknąć czegoś takiego jako Hedrier jako starter itp... Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja) 18:58, sty 30, 2014 (UTC) Tak to samo, jak najbardziej, ale z pominięciem połowy Sinnoh Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 19:24, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) Tak szczerze, to wolałbym jakieś angielskobrzmiące - a może po prostu Camil (czyt. kejmil xD) :P Co do startera hm........ czy musi to być Quilava? Trochę już tych Quilav i Cyndaquili było i jeszcze jednen Cyndaquil w tej serii się pojawi. Ostatecznie może być, ale czy masz może jakąś rezerwę? :P Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 13:02, lut 2, 2014 (UTC) Niech będzie Monferno, może być Monferno, nawet myślę, że pasuje do tej postaci :P To teraz krótki biogram wymyśl - a i jak z imieniem w końcu, zdecydowałeś się? Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 16:06, lut 2, 2014 (UTC) To, że Sinnoh nie będzie kontynuowane, to nie znaczy, że nie figuruje w anime :P Ja go nie usuwam, a tylko zawieszam na czas nieokreślony, jednak to nie znaczy, że wydarzenia i postaci nigdy się tam nie pojawiły. Dodatkowo Paul pojawił się także w Johto podczas ligi :D Paul i Camil muszą być dwoma zupełnie oddzielnymi postaciami, które żyły i podróżowały równolegle (w końcu ten sam wiek), jednak tego drugiego Cole dopiero spotkał w Unovie :) Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 17:04, lut 2, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, tyle że u mnie Byron już jakiś czas jest członkiem elity, może zamień Byrona na Roarka? Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 22:05, lut 2, 2014 (UTC) Czemu akurat 5, albo 6 lider? :P Kolejność przecież nie ma znaczenia w anime xD U mnie w anime 5 i 6 była Gardenia i Candice, więc sam zdecyduj kogo byś chciał. TUTAJ masz wykaz wszystkich liderów - wybierz sobie :P Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 09:17, lut 3, 2014 (UTC) To czysta przyjemność. To teraz te wszystkie info pozbieraj i zrób stronę postaci Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 18:24, lut 7, 2014 (UTC) Mał owime;/ Przejął ją Daru - nowy admin i próbuje coś tam robić ;/ Tyle w temacie ;/ 'Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Chyba Daru prosił głównego admina, założyciela i usunął wszystkim starym adminom prawa ;/ Nw, spytaj się jego (Daru)Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]' Propozycja Cześć, Pawel. Posłuchaj... czy byłbyś zainteresowany posadą Administratora mojej Wikii? Ee... nie, żebym ganiał za pieniądzem. No dobra, sprawa jest taka, że mało kto odwiedza tą stronę, nikt mnie nie wspomaga. Skoro Wikinezka została reaktywowana, a większość robi swoje opowiadania tutaj, niż na Neo Soul Silver... zdałem sobie sprawę, że już nic nie zdziałam z moją Wikią, gdzie są przetłumaczone strony. Tak więc podjąłem decyzję, że zawieszam swoją działalność jako Główny Administrator Neo Soul Silver Wikii. Ale nie chcę zostawić tej strony, której tworzenie poświęciłem trochę czasu. Z tego powodu pomyślałem, czy byłbyś zainteresowany objęciem mojej posady. Wiadomość zostaw na mojej dyskusji, lub na witek944@gmail.com. --plik:643MS.pngNeo RazoraPlik:644MS.png 15:18, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) P.S. - Oprócz ciebie kandydatami są też Jabudex i Buizelek. Hejka. Długo nie zaglądałęm na Wikinezkę, wydawało mi się że już upadła (przez jakiś czas była zamknięta, później tylko jakieś boty się rejestrowały) ale widzę, że jakoś niedawno odżyła. Wiesz coś o tym więcej? Jestem niezorientowany w tym temacie, dopiero dzisiaj się dowiedziałem. I z tego co widzę odebrano nam adminy :/ - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 09:30, maj 11, 2014 (UTC) Mnie to też nie pasuje :/ Kiedyś miałem taki okres, że nie miałem wgl czasu, więc zawiesiłem działalność na Wiki, a jak wróciłem to już była pustka. Nie myślałem nawet o reaktywacji bo były problemy techniczne, z resztą chyba pamietasz (nie wyświetlały się niektóre formaty plików albo była Wiki zawieszona, albo jeszcze coś innego). Też będę się starał o zwrócenie mi admina, bo to naprawdę pomaga przy edycjach, no i druga sprawa, że zabezpieczyłem swój profil i teraz nie mogę go edytować xD - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 09:56, maj 11, 2014 (UTC) Ja od kwietnia 2010 xd Więc w sumie 4 lata, chociaż że miałem długie przerwy. I tak, zgadzam się, to niesprawiedliwe ;/ Wgl głupio że odwołano nas, no np. ty starałeś się przecież przez jakiś czas coś robić i reaktywować Wikię, no ale ile można było, jak nie było widać efektów. Mogli zostawić przynajmniej ciebie. No cóż, teraz pozostaje nam wrócić do tych czasów kiedy poświęcaliśmy godziny dziennie, żeby zostać tymi adminami xd Powtórka z rozrywki - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 10:12, maj 11, 2014 (UTC) pomocyy ;cc sylveon